


#13: "Twisted"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [37]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: They have an infuriating habit of speaking about him as if he's not in the room





	

They keep their voices low, but he doesn’t really have a problem hearing them. His senses are all very good - sharp - that’s what the doctors say; they’ve been testing him, and he enjoys passing their tests, at least for now. He enjoys excelling, wants to be the _best_.

But they still have an infuriating habit of speaking about him as if he’s not in the room, particularly if he has a book in his lap - they assume his attention is elsewhere, without realizing that he’s very good at dividing his attention.

“There’s no denying the boy is intellectually gifted; but socially - well, to be honest, he’s exhibiting some alarming signs…”

He likes to excel, and he likes to learn, so he listens; listens to them talk about all the things they think are wrong with him, and what they want to do, because of those things: doctors, medications, hospitals; it all sounds terribly boring.

And Ken’yuu hates being bored.


End file.
